


♡ the feelings stay // vampire oumasai ♡

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Vampires, i did this in one sitting its prob rlly bad, i just rlly lov my boys uwu, i type properly in the fic, maybe angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shuichi wakes up in the middle of nowhere, sick, and in the rain. a strange, purple haired figure shows up and has to explain everything.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	♡ the feelings stay // vampire oumasai ♡

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting i beg of all of you,,,,, dont give me criticism ik its bad umu  
> but ilysm for clicking on this :)

Shuichi woke up, dazed, on the side of an alley at what seemed like sunset. It was hard to tell since there was a storm going on. “what..?” he asked himself. He was soaked. he had no idea how he had gotten there, and once he really thought about it, his last memory was from the night before… What had he been doing all day? What city is he even in?

He crawled up, his clothes dripping wet. He began to shiver, and fear coursed through his body since he was in an unfamiliar setting, hungry, weak, and cold. He felt around for his phone, but it would obviously be broken if it was with him. Then he began to walk, hoping he would be able to find someone he could ask for help. ‘Oh my god...” he mumbled to himself in fear. “Why me… what have I done wrong?” he asked himself, despite not really knowing what he believed in. He wasn’t religious, he was too logical to believe in that, but he needed something to reassure him. At this moment, that would be talking to a man he doesn’t believe in. He felt hopeless.

He turned a corner, but it was an empty town, a ghost town. nobody was to be seen. He wanted to run, run far away, but he felt heavy and drained. what was wrong with him..? He was a bit lightheaded and nauseous as well. Was he drugged..? 

That must be it. How could he have let that happen? He thought he was the most careful, cautious person on the planet… he was disappointed in himself the more he thought about it. he walked around, but he didn’t know where the exit of the town was. was he closer to the edge of it, was he in the middle… He picked a direction and started heading that way. maybe should just stop and rest in a home..? That seems sketchy, but maybe there’s a phone he could use to call for help?

As he walked, he tried to remember what he was doing last. “I was trying a new restaurant with kaede and miu…” he said to himself. “I wasn’t drinking, he had to drive himself…” he crossed off blacking out and things like that off the list.

Suddenly a voice appeared behind him. “Shit, I’m sorry… I couldn’t leave you alone, I just couldn’t.” Shuichi turned around to see a short boy with purple hair. He had never seen him before. He couldn’t leave shuichi alone..? Was this boy the one who kidnapped and drugged him? Shuichi began running like there was no tomorrow, just to get away from the stranger. “N-no! Wait!” he yelled after him. Shuichi was dizzy and sick, and the ground was wet, so he ended up slipping. Was it over his own feet or over the wet ground? 

It seemed like no time passed and the small boy was crouched over Shuichi. He didn’t seem like a foe, but Shuichi was suspicious and filled with terror. “I know this seems real, real bad, but try not to freak out.” Shuichi felt like he was going to pass out and he had no energy to fight back. He was too tired, and just felt ready to accept death. “Damn it…” the stranger mumbled. He made a breathy sigh, and covered his mouth. After he regained his cool, he looked at shuichi again. “I’m not here to hurt you. I have a lot to explain, I-” he said, then cut himself off.

His dark purple eyes glowed a bright purple, then he reached down and gently licked down Shuici’s face. Shuichi was weirded out, scared, and disgusted, but he then realized his face was bleeding. “Why would you lick-” Shuichi started, but then stopped due to being scared of offending the boy. “WAIT! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOUR EYES?!” Shuichi exclaimed, then tried to get up and run away. The boy’s eyes went back to normal as he pushed Shuichi back down and sat on his stomach to keep him down. He was struggling so he pinned his arms against the ground. “Listen to me, damn it!” He yelled, impatiently. Shuichi was too scared to fight back.

“I’m sorry… I just can’t leave you alone, it’s not safe anymore. I can help you, and only I can. I didn’t want this, this is what I was most scared of… Please, just sit down with me and we can talk. I’ll answer every question you have.” Shuichi had no idea what this boy was or what he was capable of, so he complied. As they were walking, the boy sadly introduced himself. “I… I guess you can call me Kokichi. Don’t worry, I know who you are, Shuichi.”

“How do you know who I am..?” Shuichi asked, suspiciously and cautiously. “That’s part of what I have to tell you.” Kokichi stood up and held out his hand for Shuichi to grab. He lifted him up and they began walking, Kokichi leading him as if this area was familiar. It wasn’t a very old place either. In fact, it looked quite new, just… very dirty and empty. 

“Come this way, right around here is an old clothing shop, maybe there’s dry clothes that haven’t been scavenged,” Kokichi ordered, leading him into a welcome looking shop. It was quite small, and had clothing of all sorts. “Here.” He said, handing Shuichi a dark blue hoodie left on the ground. “It’s dry.” It seemed Kokichi was expecting him to change right there, but then realized. “Oh, sorry. I’ll turn around.” Shuichi changed into the warm top, keeping an eye on the mysterious boy. 

He pointed at a bench against the wall in the shoe section. “Let’s sit.” Shuichi did so and there was an awkward pause.

“So... “ Kokichi started. “I wouldn’t lie to you, yes, I’ve done my share of lying in the past, but I can’t now. I’m probably the one person you could trust. Just please… Listen to what I have to say, and you can ask all the questions you want, okay?” He looked a bit… sad? Thunder rolled in the background, making the time all the more dramatic.

“...Okay.”

“I’m sorry for this…” Kokichi mumbled. “We know each other. We were actually… Really close. We met around the time something bad happened to me. I was adjusting to everything that was going on. Everything seemed so new, like a was reborn but my current age? It’s hard to explain.”

We… Knew each other? Shuichi doubted that but he seemed 

Shuichi was already lost. “Kokichi? What happened?” He smiled sadly. “I’ll get to that, I don’t wanna scare you away too soon.” Wow… It must’ve been really bad. He couldn’t picture what, though.

“I tried to run away, and you saw I was troubled. We talked, but I avoided giving you the important details.”

“Kind of like you are now?”

“Please, Shuichi.” Kokichi said, pointing out how it really wasn’t the time for sarcasm. Shuichi understood and shut his mouth. 

“You let me stay with you, but I still struggled. As days went by, things kept getting worse and worse. I remember I couldn’t stand at some point, and even while laying down I was dizzy and in excruciating pain.”

“And I did nothing?!” If he was that ill, there’s no way Shuichi would- Wait! He was just with his friends yesterday! The timing makes no sense… 

“is something wrong, Shuichi? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Kokcihi asked, concerned. 

“You… you’re lying! I was eating dinner with my friends last night!”

Kokichi wiped a tear and put Shuichi’s hand in his. “Shuichi, that night was six months ago.” 

His lies aren’t at all believable at this point. “Stop lying to me, freak!” Shuichi yelled in a panic, and when Kokichi started to break down crying. “If you really want me to go, I will. I left everything to come back to you, but if you don’t want to hear it, I’ll go.” Kokichi said, sniffling.

Shuichi said nothing.

“Fine.” Kokichi said, standing up and starting to walk away, when suddenly... 

“Ah-” Shuichi yelled, starting to tip over. Kokichi rushed up and held him steady. “Shuichi! No, I knew it was safest to stay here with you, I knew something like this was going to happen… I knew everything was a bad idea from the start!” Kokichi was in the highest form of panic. 

He spoke in a calmer voice, but you could hear that he was holding back tears. “Shuichi, what are your symptoms?”

He didn’t know how to describe one of them. “I just got… Really dizzy? And I feel like there’s a pit in my stomach. It’s a weird sense of nausea, I don’t know how to say it, although I’ve felt somewhat dizzy and weak this whole time.”

Kokichi formed a weak smile. “I really messed up this time, huh?”

He shook himself out of his depressing mood and tried to stay strong. “Shuichi, it’s December, not June. See the rain? This wouldn’t happen here in June… And you’re a vampire!”

Now Shuichi was weirded out. “Vampire? Now you’ve lost it.” 

He suddenly thought back to Kokichi’s glowing eyes and got scared all over again.

“Don’t believe me? Fine.” Kokichi said, pulling out a pocket knife and holding it to his palm, ready to slice it open.

“What are you, crazy?! Put the knife down-”

But he was too late. Kokichi impulsively made a slice on the palm of his hand, and Shuichi became overwhelmed. The scent was so strong. It didn’t smell good, not at all actually, but he knew he needed it, as if it was an instinct. His throat became dry and he salivated. He became hyper aware, as if he could almost hear Kokichi’s blood run.

He can’t lick it, though. That’s just weird, and he’s not a vampire! Those are myths and stuff put in horny movies! Not real… Right?

Without thinking, he got on his knees and licked the blood off Kokichi’s hand. Kokichi made a hissing noise since Shuichi was licking his open wound, and despite him being in pain, he couldn’t stop until Kokichi took his hand back.

“How’d that feel? Nice? Satisfying? Like you didn’t want to ever let go?”

“...Yes.”

“Anf how do you feel now? Disgusting? Guilty? Like there’s no way you could feel this low after those emotions you felt a minute ago?”

“I guess…”

“Come to your senses, Shuichi. We’re past human, now. Are you ready to listen?” Shuichi had nothing left to do now but not. He felt like Kokichi’s blood was a cure for the illness he was feeling just a moment ago.

“You were eating out with your friends, the two blonde girls. The eccentric one with the long wavy hair got super drunk and her girlfriend took her to the bathroom. You decided to call it a night and headed out, and saw me, sick and crying. You took me in for the night, a lot of things happened, and after a few days, we began dating.”

Shuichi decided not to wonder what the ‘lot of things’ were, and let him continue with the story.

Wait… They dated?

“We don’t have to date anymore, seeing all your memories of me are gone, of course. But after weeks, the ‘sickness’ i had got worse. I was trying to starve myself to death, as I didn’t want to have to feed off of something I was just a month prior.”

He paused.

“...But seeing you so worried for me, It made me feel guilty. I explained it to you, I spilled the truth out, and you believed me for some odd reason. You… You just had so much faith in me, and I admitted to not wanting to die. I wanted to live just as much as many humans, but I was terrified of the consequences.”

“So, what happened? How’d you overcome the hunger?” Shuichi needed to know, he needed a way to survive without feeding on another. He realizes his feelings, needs, and senses are different, so there’s no way he’s not telling the truth. But no matter what, he couldn’t feed off a human, just like Kokichi.

“You begged me to feed on you.”

“What?”

“You hated seeing me in pain, and since you figured out blood was the one thing that could keep me alive, you practically forced me to bite you, and let me drink you every time I needed to.”

So there isn’t a way out of it, is there?

“Shuichi, mind if I touch you? I need to show you a few things.”

“S-sure.”

“You don’t have to be nervous.” Kokichi said, pulling the hoodie down around his neck, exposing down to his collarbone. “I’ll take a picture so you can see,” he said, taking out his phone. He showed Shuichi the picture, and there were many scars that looked like puncture marks around his neck and shoulder area. “You wanted me to feed off you so I could stay healthy and we could be together.”

Wow… This is a lot to take in. 

“I suppose you want to know the recent events like how you got turned?”

“Yeah, please.”

“You were saying you couldn’t handle watching me suffer, that it brought you too much pain. You said you wanted to be able to know what it felt like so you could relate… I wouldn’t ever turn you, but you begged. You wouldn’t stop, and we got into an argument… I told you who turned me and sent you to them, because I didn’t want to lose you but I couldn’t turn you myself.”

“So they turned me?”

“They did, but they’re a violent person… They weren’t gentle with you and you almost died that night... I felt horrible, you could’ve died for something I told you to do. I couldn’t stand myself, and I had help wiping all your memories from the time we’ve met.”

“Wow… I’m so, so sorry…” Shuichi said, heartbroken. 

“No worries, let’s not focus on the sad stuff. Do you have questions I could answer? I’m sure you’re full of them.” Kokichi offered.

“Yeah, a few.” Shuichi said. “So vampires can drink the blood of other vampires?”

“Yeah, although like you know, it’s bitter. Iit doesn’t compare at all to human blood.”

“Do you know how my friends are?”

“Don’t worry, you kept in contact with them throughout our time together. I’ve never met them, though. Ever since getting turned, I’ve been more cautious of people… You’re the one person I feel safe with, now.”

“Where are we?”

“Some ghost town. Apperently there’s a history about vampires here, I don’t know all the details. This is where my friend turned, that’s all I know. That being said, I don't think it’s very safe here. When I had that person take your memory away, they dumped you here.

“Fun… How’d you get turned?”

“I made friends with sketchy people, they weren’t very nice, and they took advantage of me a lot. One of them got turned and decided to turn the whole gang. I fought against it, begged, screamed, cried. Didn’t matter. That’s when I ran away and eventually got found by you.”

That… Took a dark twist, huh?

“Don’t worry, I’m not in contact with them anymore and I’ve accepted what I’ve become. I don’t want to be pitied. Any more questions?”

He must admit, there’s something familiar about him, and even though he has no memories of Kokichi and he’s not scared to death anymore, he feels… Happy.  
There was still one thing on his mind.

“Do you… Want to try dating again?” Shuichi shyly suggested. 

“But Shuichi, you’ve just met me again?”

“My memories have been erased but my emotions are still here.”

Kokichi teared up and went in to hug Shuichi. “Just so you know, I’m never this vulnerable.”

Once Kokichi let go, he went in for a deep, passionate kiss, which Shuichi accepted. Shuichi couldn’t describe it, but this felt so natural and familiar, and he just wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading all this!!!!!!!! ilysm uwu


End file.
